1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a silver halide photographic light-sensitive material, and more particularly it relates to the improvement on the absorbing spectrum and preservability of the image formed in the magenta color image-forming layer of a silver halide color photographic light-sensitive material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally speaking, in a silver halide color photographic light-sensitive material, the exposed silver halide particles are reduced by an aromatic primary amine-type color developing agent, and the oxidized product of the color developing agent, produced in the above reaction, then effects coupling reactions with yellow, magenta and cyan dye-forming couplers, whereby a dye image can be obtained.
The coupler, which has conventionally been used for the formation of the above-mentioned magenta dye, includes pyrazolone-type magenta couplers. The couplers, however, are disadvantageous in respect that they produce no satisfactorily high maximum color densities (hereinafter abbreviated to Dmax), lower the speed of the emulsion combinedly used therewith, and have undesirable secondary spectral absorptions, and besides, are poor in the preservability, particularly, because they are apt to be affected by a formalin vapor, which causes remarkable changes in the tone of the formed color therefrom as well as the deterioration of the color formability thereof (poor in the resistance to formalin).
For the improvement of such disadvantages many proposals have been made to date. For example, Japanese Patent Examined Publication No. 30895/1973 discloses secondary absorption-free 1H-pyrazolo[3,2-C]-s-triazole-type magenta couplers. The couplers, however, provide no satisfactory Dmax nor high emulsion speed, and are hardly improved on the resistance to formalin.
Japanese Patent Examined Publication No. 16058/1974 discloses bis-structural pyrazolone-type magenta couplers. The couplers, although considered improved to a certain extent on the resistance to formalin as well as on the speed, have no satisfactory Dmax. Japanese Patent Publication Open to Public Inspection (hereinafter referred to as Japanese Patent O.P.I. Publication) No. 133734/1981 discloses magenta couplers of the type of 1H-pyrazolo[3,2-C]-s-triazole which is combined at the first position thereof with the active methylene group of an active methylene compound. The couplers, although improved on the resistance to formalin to a certain extent, are not satisfactory in respect of the Dmax and speed. Japanese Patent O.P.I. Publication No. 42045/1983 discloses, for the purpose of improving the Dmax, a ballasting group for magenta couplers, the ballasting group having at the terminal thereof hydroxyphenylenesulfonyl and sulfenyl groups, but it is still unsatisfactory.
These 1H-pyrazolo[3,2-C]-s-triazole-type magenta couplers have the disadvantage that the absorption maximum of the dye formed therefrom does not fall under the magenta dye's desirable absorption maximum (.lambda.max) range (550 nm to 560 nm) for the color reproduction in negative images. Thus, that the .lambda.max is not in the desirable range is the undesirable phenomenon for the color reproduction in making color prints. Also, those couplers disclosed in Japanese Patent O.P.I. Publication No. 42045/1983, although the .lambda.max of the magenta dye produced therefrom is improved so as to be 552 nm, as noted, are poor not only in the speed as well as in the Dmax but also in the dispersion stability.